


Incest is Wincest

by orphan_account



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Read This, Gay, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sibling Incest, What Have I Done, noodle means dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mugman bowed his head in shame, he felt bad for rejecting Cuphead. Cuphead stood still, quiet for a minute before looking Mugman dead in the eyes, "So is pasta.... until it gets hot and steamy" he seductively cooed, turning Mugman on





	Incest is Wincest

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke i made with a friend,,,, we didnt mean it i swear

Cuphead walks into the room towards Mugman, Mugman turns away. Cuphead pulls him closer. Mugman pushes him away saying ”Cuphead wait, i’m not ready for this right now”

Cuphead Screams “WHEN WILL U EVER BE?”

Mugman backs away slowly “I’m sorry I haven’t told you before now but I’m not gay” 

Cuphead blankly stares back. Mugman stamers "I i just don't feel the same about you Cuphead.... im straight" 

Mugman bowed his head in shame, he felt bad for rejecting Cuphead. Cuphead stood still, quiet for a minute before looking Mugman dead in the eyes, "So is pasta.... until it gets hot and steamy" he seductively cooed, turning Mugman on

Mugman gets closer to Cuphead looking at Cupheads noodle, reaching out for more. Mugman licked his lips in anticipation and Cuphead took that as his cue to slam his lips into Mugmans. Mugman jumps but scoots closer and sticks his tongue further in, Cuphead slams Mugman onto the bed, as they make out he slips off both of their shorts. Mugman rolls over on top of Mugman and rubs his smiley dick against Cupheads. Cuphead moans slightly and flips Mugman so that he could fuck his ass. Mugman yells out loudly "LONGER, HARDER, FASTER"  
Cuphead does as he's told and thrusts harder, Mugman lurches towards the ground in pain but he loves it. Cuphead starts stroking Mugman’s erect noodle. Mugman starts to sweat as he realizes what he had just done but he loved it. Cuphead started sucking on Mugmans straw as he thrusted into him. Mugman reaches out for Cupheads balls and squeezes hard. Cuphead moaned loudly. Mugman pulls Cuphead up so his face and kisses him and starts to suck on his neck. Cuphead enjoys this and gripes Mugmans ass. Mugman starts licking up and down Cupheads neck. Cuphead lifts his head to help Mugman . Mugman starts to suck on his chest. Cuphead starts stroking Mugman’s throbbing noodle. Mugman backs up to go behind Cuphead and rub his noodle up Cupheads back. At first Cuphead is confused af but decides to go along, if it was Mugmans kink to rub his noodle on his lover than so be it, he wanted to please him. Mugman stops, realizing that that was weird. Cuphead takes this chance to push Mugman onto the bed sheets and shove his tongue down Mugman’s throat. Mugman returns the favor by puking all over Cuphead which Cuphead strangely loves. Cuphead moans " muuuugmmaann i'm gonna cummmmm".

Cum squirts joyously all over Mugmans face and open mouth. Cuphead collapses on the bed, exhausted, Mugman follows. Cuphead wraps his limbs around Mugman like a protective shell " i love you mugs", me mumbled as he buried his head into the crook of Mugmans neck. Mugman leans in closer and whispers "Cuphead… I'm still straight", Mugman whispered  
Cuphead mumbled "i don't care.." and he fell asleep

Mugman mumbles "ok then..." and straight up faints from exhaustion


End file.
